User blog:Matoro58/Matoro58- Writing and Building Contest
Hello, CBW! My name is Matoro58, and yes, you might've guessed from the title, I'm holding my first contest. But it's not what you think it is. The Contest So yeah, as I said above, the title says it all. But this contest is different because for this one, you're going to create a MOC and write a short story for the character it represents. This contest is the contest that goes with my first and second stories, Into the Nothing and The Winter Soldier respectively. Options #By the end of Into the Nothing, ''there will be five new Toa joining the team (And two of the current team will die. Have fun debating that!), one of them who haven't made a MOC or story for. It can be a Toa of any element, just make sure it gender fits in with the canon BIONICLE Toa genders (Fire = Male, Water = Female) and Canon elements (No Toa of acid or blood). #In ''Top Gun, ''my third story, the villains will be a group of Matoran working for the main antagonists of my storyline. You can make a Matoran of any gender and build, just be sure that as with above, it can only be canon Matoran genders and elements. #As we all know, the main antagonist of ''The Winter Soldier, ''is a warrior with the same name as the story. He's a Glatorian who fought in The Core War, only to be rescued by an unknown Great being and placed inside the Matoran Universe to stop unnecessary bloodshed. For his MOC, he has to bear white and light blue armor (Unless if want to put in dark blue or regular blue) carry a sword, a shield and wear a cape (Black or white). For his story it has to be on Spherus Magna, but if you can pick a better setting, I'll accept it. #In Chapter 2 of ''Into the Nothing, I introduced two members of a secret crime group, one of them being a Toa of Lightning named Indiva. She's a Toa of Lightning that reluctantely recruited into a crime group that was follows Makuta Vesper's orders. For her MOC, her form should be slender, and she must carry a crossbow. She wears an Iden, but you can be creative and place a different shaped Kanohi representing an Iden. For her story, it can't be her in the crime group, but her life as a Toa before the War or during the War. #A Steltian Laborer named Groku accompanied Indiva during her debut. He's a Steltian Laborer with an unknown past and no MOC form. For his MOC, he should be bulky, and carry a blaster of sort to represent his Molecule Destroyer. Like Indiva's story, it can't be him joining the crime group, but probably during or before the War. #I introduced a Skakdi named Jarzak in ''The Winter Soldier, ''who is a Warlord. His story can be about his rise to power, or sometime after the events of the ''The Winter Soldier. ''For his MOC, he must be black and silver, and his weapon is a Warhammer. Those are the only requirements for him, and you don't need to use a standard Skakdi build for his MOC. #The Ba-Matoran that appeared in Chapter 1 of ''Into the Nothing ''has an unknown past. What his past might be and how would he look? For his MOC, it has to be blue and black or purple and black. His build can be any, and he can wear any kanohi for his Mask of Adaption. Rating system Build *Creativity- How creative you got with your MOC (10/10) *Build- How good the build is (10/10) Story *Style of Writing- How well this story was written (10/10) *Originality- How original the stroy was (10/10) *Supense- How suspenseful this story was (10/10) *Portrayal- How you portray your characters (10/10) *Blends with Canon- How it blends in with the Canon (1/1) This scoring system was inspired by Vorred's, and you could have from 1 to 60 points. Prizes First Place *You will get a swanky award on your page (Still being designed) *You will have a version of your MOC built by yours' truly *Your character's page will be made also by yours' truly *Your Entries will both become Canon *The events of your story might be referenced in later stories *One of your characters (Your Choice) will be a Side Character in one of my stories Second place *You get a swanky award on your page *You will have a version of your MOC built by yours' truly *Your character's page will also be made by yours' truly *Your Entries will both become canon *One of your characters (Your Choice) will be a minor character in one of my stories Third place *You will get a swanky award on your place *You might have a version of your MOC built by yours' truly *Your character's page will be made by yours' truly *Your Entries' will both become Canon *One of you characters (Your Choice) will be an extra in on of my stories Everyone else *You'll get an honorary mentioning on you page *Your MOCs will become canon Other notes *This contest was inspired by a variety of contests here on CBW, like Vorred's or Invader39's. *The Options might be updated as I progress with my stories **You can also choose an Option that's not on here. Goodbye This contest ends on April 27th, and juding will begin then. So good luck to all you MOCists and writers out there, and get to work doing what we do best here on CBW! Goodbye! Category:Blog posts